The intent of the study is initially to determine which RAD dose(s) are equivalent to mycophenolate mofetil (MMF) with respect to the primary efficacy available. Additionally, the study will assess the superiority of RAD over MMF for whichever dose(s) satisfy the equivalence criteria. PRIMARY: To compare the efficacy of each of two oral doses of RAD, 1.5 mg/d and 3.0 mg/d, with 2 gm/d MMF as measured by the incidence of biopsy proven acute allograft rejection, graft loss, or death in the first six months of treatment in de novo renal transplant recipients. SECONDARY To compare allograft and patient survival at 6,12,24, and 36 months post-transplantion in de novo renal transplant recipeints treated with either RAD or MMF. To compare the efficacy of each of two oral doses (0.75 mg bid and 1.5 mg bid) of RAD with 1 gm bid of MMF as measured by the incidence of acute rejection in de novo renal tranplant recipients at 6,12,24 and 36 months post-tramsplantion. To evaluate the safety of each of two oral doses of RAD compared to MMF in de novo renal transplant recipients at 6,12,24 and 36 months post-transplantion. To compare the efficacy of each of two oral doses of RAD with MMF in the prevention of chronic allograft nephropathy in de novo renal transplant patients as 12,24 and 36 months post-transplanation. To select the preferred dose of RAD based on safety and efficacy. To assess the population pharmacokinetics of RAD during steady-state administration of Neoral in a sheet in a subset of de novo renal transplant patients are selected centers. To compare the health related quality of life (HRQoL) in de novo renal transplant patients treated with RAD of MMF at Day 7 and at months 3,6,12,24 and 36. To collect medical care resource utilization data in de novo renal transplant patients treated with RAD or MMF.